The Great Right Hope Extended Scene
by Atomdancerrr
Summary: What if the scene where Trevor explained to "minicupid" he really thinks he is the Greek god of love had started a few moments sooner and gone on a few more moments?


The Great Right Hope Extended Scene.

By

Elizabeth Hensley

8-)

and

The Icemenace.

(New show)

What if the scene where Cupid admitted his secret to 'Minicupid' had started a few paragraphs earlier and kept going a few paragraphs more?

The Great Right Hope: The Extended Scene

Trevor stared down at his friend and smiled warmly, "You are out of the closet. I feel safe enough with you to come out of the closet about something, too."

"Minicupid" looked up at him, "Are you gay too?'

Trevor shook his head, "No. But there _is _something different about me that makes some people reject me just as gays are often rejected. I know you won't and that makes me feel really good inside that I can be completely honest with you about who I am. Who I _really_ am."

Felix came up the stairs at that point just in time to hear that last part. He stopped and frowned, worried. He liked Trevor. He didn't want him to blow his friendship with his young friend. The poor man was sane in most ways but he just didn't seem to be able to grasp most people find someone claiming to be a Greek god a bit strange to say the least! He stood there considering interrupting but decided not to. Instead he crossed his fingers and listened hoping for the best but preparing himself for the worst.

Marshal asked, "What could be harder for folks to accept than being gay?"

Trevor smiled. "Mental illness or at least what is _perceived_ as mental illness. I don't think I'm crazy._ I_ think I'm fine but there are those who disagree. You've met Claire. Isn't she beautiful?" A look of pure bliss crossed his face. "Being gay doesn't mean you can't see her inner as well as outer beauty. I love her but she isn't my girl friend like her mother thinks. She's my psychiatrist. I am being covered under New York's out patient commitment law, legally required to be under her care. It's like Brer Rabbit being ordered into the briar patch, being legally required to spend time with such a beauty. Out of _all _the shrinks in town I get the (sigh) pretty one. Which only goes to show that, despite their being miffed with me, someone upstairs still loves me!"

The boy stared at his big friend with a concerned look, "But what is wrong with you Trevor? You seem so _normal_, better than normal! You are so full of love!"

Trevor smiled, "Bingo you've got it. I _am _love. I am Cupid, the god of love."

Marshall looked at his big friend with gentle amazement, "That isn't just a nickname with you? You really think you are Cupid?"

Trevor smiled and nodded proudly. "I do!"

'Minicupid' gloated, "Does it make you nervous how damn good I am at this?"

Felix breathed a sigh of relief and snuck back down the stairs again.

Trevor smiled, "No. Not a bit. In fact we gods were expecting this sort of thing would start happening. You Mortals live such tragically short lives but you progress quickly. On the other hand we gods stay just about the same for millions of years. The Singularity is going to come. I don't fear it. I have faith everything will come out just fine."

Marshal asked, "What is the Singularity?"

In Mortal speak it means the day computers become just as smart as Humans. The way we gods are using it, it means the day that you guys become just as smart and powerful as we gods because you change really quickly and we gods age so slowly and need so few replacements that we hardly change at all. I'm not frightened about it. I think it will be cool, but some of us are really carrying on about it. You Humans are better than you think you are and if you surpass us all the way up to the Omega Point you will keep us around as an endangered species and because we are just so cute and entertaining!" Trevor grinned.

Marshal laughed, "Cupid you are an interesting friend!"

Cupid smiled, "You are too Minicupid. Now how about I teach you more chemistry and you teach me to be computer literate? Because between the two of us we are going to get this realm straightened out!"


End file.
